Try to Understand
by tainted-angel666
Summary: A little romance between Double D and an OC. She seems perfect on the outside...but she's hiding a secret. *Reviews appreciated, I don't own anything.*
1. Moving In

**I just figured I could make a better fan fiction than some of the ones I've seen, so I thought, "Why not? I'll go for it." So, here you are.**

Ed, Edd, and Eddy where sitting on the curb on a hot summer's day, bored out of their minds.

"So," Eddy said unenthusiastically, "what should we do today?"

"Well," Double D began, "we could-"

His sentence was interrupted by a moving van pulling into the cul-de-sac. It's bright orange logo, saying "Gomove!" was painted onto its white sides. It stopped in front of a tan house with red doors, and a young girl of about 12, it looked like, hopped out. She had brown hair that went to her waist, black boots that came to her knees, a simple black skirt, and a purple tee shirt. Then she turned around, and the Eds saw her small, thin face with huge brown eyes. She walked over.

"Dad? I'll help you unpack in a minute! Hey. I'm Arielle. Arielle Jason. What are your names?"

The boys sat stunned for a moment or two. Double D was the first to recover.

"Hello there! My name is Eddward, but you may call me Double D. These are my friends, Ed and Eddy."

Arielle smiled a smile that out-shined the sun. "Great! I bet we'll the best time. If, you'll let me be your friend."

"Of course you can hang out with us!" Eddy said. "You're hot!"

There was an awkward silence. Then Eddy tried to cover up with;

"….in…this…sun! I mean, it's summer! You must be burning in the sun! I know I am!"

_Arielle's P.O.V_

Moving had _definitely_ not been my idea. But, my dad got a job here in Peach Creek, so…yeah, no choice really. But, boy, was I angry. I had a huge argument with him. My dad, that is.

"NO! I am not leaving! Things have just started to get better for me at school! Those boys have stopped making fun of me, and I've been controlling my temper…!"

But my dad said "The promotion takes me out of state, honey. This is a great opportunity, and.."

"OH YEAH, the 'great opportunity' line! REAL original, Dad!"

But we were moving and that was final. About three quarters of the way through the trip, I turned to my dad.

"I'm sorry. And I forgive you."

And all was well again. So, turning into the cul-de-sac, I began to worry. What if there were no other kids on the street? But my worry was put down as soon as I saw three boys sitting in the curb. They watched us pull into the driveway, probably curious. Definitely curious. I told my dad I would help out later. Most of the stuff in the truck was to heavy for me to carry anyways. My mom would be here in tomorrow with the smaller things. So any way, I walked over to the three guys staring at me.

"Hey. I'm Arielle. Arielle Jason. What are your names?"

They just kind of sat there for a while, until the one with a neat little hat on said to me, "Hello there! My name is Eddward, but you may call me Double D. These are my friends, Ed and Eddy."

Cute. All their names were Ed.

"Great! I bet we'll the best time. If, you'll let me be your friend." This was what worried me. Most people…didn't really like me. But lots of boys at my old school found my personality similar to that of their friend's. So, I had to ask for their acceptance.

Then the short one, Eddy, said, "Of course you can hang out with us! You're hot!" I was stunned. Then he added, "….in…this…sun! I mean, it's summer! You must be burning in the sun! I know I am!"

Oh, awkward 12 year old boys. You never stop being funny.


	2. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**I own nothing. **

I tried to help Eddy out a little bit.

"Na, this is like mid-winter compared to Florida! You oughta come down there sometime… it's a nice state. Oranges, beaches, sunsets, Disney… great state. Really, just wonderful.

The normal sized one with the hat (Double D, he said?) asked me,

"You used to live in Florida? Most of us have never been outside the state. However, I have read my books about, or with settings in, Florida, and it does seem like a lovely place to-"

"Oh, can it, sock head," said Eddy. "No one cares about your stupid little book-reading fancy talk. Besides, reading a _book_ doesn't count."

"Well," I told Eddy, "I actually do care about his 'book-reading fancy talk', and you should too. I went to a smart-kid school in Florida. Every one was, well, a genius, and it was pretty awesome. In fact-"

"I LIKE BUTTER TOAST!" I looked at the tall boy, Ed, who had shouted this.

"In fact… I…doubt Ed would get into this school."

As we all laughed, I thought, '_Maybe it will be better here. I have a whole new life to build, every thing is different. This time…things can go the way they should have before.' _

That was in June. Eight months have passed, and the cold February air blows on my face as I consider this memory. So much has changed…but really, nothing has. Sixth grade at Peach Creek Middle School (REAL creative name) is just class to class to class. Then lunch, then library, and in the sixth period of seven in the day I have a free period to do what I want. I usually…no, I _always _read in the courtyard. I walk to the place where I most often sit: on the small wooden stage with a trellis and a hole cut in the middle where a cherry blossom tree grows. I open my current book, _1984_. I try reading, but the wind blows my hair into my face. When I finally finish the page, my fingers are too numb to even turn the page!

"Crap," I mutter to myself, "It _never_ gets like this at home."

No, no, this is home now…cold, desolate, windy, shivering home. I pick myself up, along with my book, backpack, and lunch box, and trudge facing the wind to the door. I need to get to the library, though I usually only go there to use the computers. I'm much more comfortable studying outside, but there really is no choice right now. I walk through the echoing hallway to the warm, quiet sanctuary of the library.

**So? How is it? Seriously, reviews are like my mana, guys. I need it to preform my fanfic writing spells. And no flames, btw. Or I will flame you right back, losers. Bye!**


	3. The Library

**Heeeeey guys! I'm going to try to make the chapters longer. So enjoy chapter 3!**

As I walked into the library, I realized something. Not a lot of people like to read. From a quick scan around, only, like, ten people were there. Back at my old school, you could barely find a place to sit. But at least this meant I would have peace and quiet. I sat on a little seat with maroon cushions and re-opened my book. Just as I finished a chapter, a heard an avalanche of thumping noises. Now, I'm not one to let a loud noise, or any other suspicious thing, go unknown. I just enjoy knowing things. So, after a quick debate with my self, I set my book on the chair and went over to the aisle where the sound had originated.

I turned the corner and what do I find? Double D. Sitting in a pile of books. They looked like they had fallen off the tall metal shelf in front of him. Just one look and I knew this would be the perfect chance to make fun of him.

With a smirk, I said to him, "What happened? Couldn't you pick just one?"

Double D blushed a little across the bridge of his nose. "No, I was trying to get one, but it was stuck. When I pulled on it- just a _miniscule bit harder _I mind you- the shelf became unstable and teetered, leaving me…"

"Surround by what you love most?" It was so easy to make fun of him. In fact, I could have easily just turned away, leaving him there to clean up his mess. Because Kevin was right. Double D is a dork. He's the dorkiest dork in the history of dorks. If there was a country of dorks, he would be its king. So I could just turn on my heels and laugh at him.

But in reality, I extended my hand to him.

Because, as the dork he was, he was my best friend.

"Come on," I said, pulling him up. "Let me help you reshelf these. I mean, come on, you know I find _nothing _more interesting than the Dewey Decimal System."

Grinning, chatting, and shelving books for an hour. This was a typical day with Double D. In fact, being with him made things so similar to my old school. I love boys. Not just in a romantic sense, though. A boy won't stop being your friend because of a stupid catfight. A boy will stand by you. And through it all, he'll be himself. As Double D and I talked about the Biology class we have together next, I couldn't stop thinking about how safe I feel with him. I feel like I can act like a total idiot around him, even in a room with a thousand other people, and it won't matter. Because I'll only see us there, friends forever.

"_Attention, students, the time is 1:57. Please continue to your next class."_

The intercom announcement came just a few moments after we had replaced the last book. I looked at Double D, and he seemed quite lost in thought. I pushed him a little in the shoulder -that got his attention.

"Hey! We should probably get going. If we're late, Mrs. Mantison will bite our heads off!"

As he snapped into attention, he gave my a gap-toothed grin and said, "Yes, just like the insect of her namesake."

Entering the now crowded halls, I laughed at him. "Dude, I think my bad influence is starting to rub off on you. Be careful - soon you'll be a sarcastic outcast just like me!"

"Well, I suppose I already had the 'outcast' part covered, didn't I? I'm working on the sarcasm."

I was about to tell him the sarcasm was coming along nicely, when we heard a familiar voice.

"Aw, come on, Lydia! What have you got to lose?"

"My dignity. My honor. My _temper._ For the last time, Eddy, I am _not _going out with you!"

Both Double D and I rolled our eyes and sighed. Since the beginning of the year, when Eddy first saw Lydia, he had been trying to get her to go out with him. I suppose the main reason was…well, she was hot, I guess. Her pixie cut blonde hair and clover green eyes made her a typical beauty. She was also in charge of the middle school drama club. It was too bad Eddy didn't see the kind, caring person on the inside.

"I swear to God, Eddy, if you ask me one more time, I will act out you bloody, torturous murder in the next play!"

Okay, but she had good reason to be angry. The both had mind sets that kept them repelling from each other like two north ends of a magnet. Eddy always gets what Eddy wants. Lydia never gets pressured into something. It was really a lose-lose situation.

Eddy was never going to give up. "Please? Come on, you _know_ you can't resist. What girl doesn't want a date with the master of cool?"

"Every. Girl. In the universe. Now, I am going to French class, and you can go to whatever class you have now. And for the love of god, please! Just leave me alone!"

Lydia hurried away through the halls, and Eddy trudged over in a cloud of doom. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It wasn't _really _his fault. He was just born a conceited jerk. He also had Biology now, so as we walked I explained to him that if he didn't give up on Lydia, he would never get a girlfriend. But Eddy is Eddy:

"This isn't even close to the end! Just wait, and I'll figure out something to get her to be mine! Like…like…a Tunnel of Love! Can we do that Double D?"

"I'm pretty sure we've done that Eddy. Like, most of your plans it ended in catastrophe."

"That's just disturbing, Double D. Who makes trophies out of cats?"


	4. Pride and Snowcones

"My god, Eddy, will you just shut up? This isn't going to work. No one is going to pay money for ice."

"But it's not just ice! It's 'Eddy's Snowcone Spot!'"

Yes. Barely three days in my new home, and I've found one of Eddy's main - if not only - quirks. He liked money. But not just _any_ money. He seemed to have some bizarre obsession with quarters. No matter how hard or easy the set-up was, everything cost a quarter. And of course, he wasn't going to be providing a quality product. Are you insane? His latest venture was snow cones. They were, quite simply, crushed up ice that was dyed with food coloring. Oh, sorry, 'flavor drops'. Seriously?

I was not going to be here for this. "I'm leaving. I am going to go into my air conditioned room and watch television. And eat a fudge pop. Goodbye!"

Frankly, I was somewhat disappointed. This was the best choice of friends the neighborhood had to choose from? Almost everyone else was either mean, young, or even stranger…if that was possible. So I was stuck with either three Eds or loneliness.


End file.
